The Pixie's Dream
by I Kissed a Cullen Boy
Summary: alice forsees a bunch of fun...OH NO! we're doomed! R&R pretty please rated T just in case CHAPTER NINE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

saying this makes me want to cry- 

ok not really coz i hate crying, but it makes me utterly upset OK!!!

anyway i am forced to say this:

im am not stephanie meyer(i wish)

i do not own Twilight (sobb sobb)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Pixie's Dream- chapter one**

Alice's P.O.V

"omg! omg! charlie is truely the best!!" i squealed happily

"what did you...??" jasper began, but i cut him off with a loud scream as i saw all the fun i was going to have.

then i remembered edward and his annoying little skill and began screaming the alphabet in my head.

my darling brother stormed into my room, glaring at me while flinching at the same time.

"will you quit that?? its giving me a headache!!" he growled

a curious bella poked her head around the door "do i even want to know what you saw??"

i looked at her in mock horror "why bella!! i would expect a remark like that from edward, not you!!"

bella just looked at me. damn- this girl is getting good at ignoring my guilt trips. i decided to try a differant tactic.

"fine- all of you will miss out on the fun i saw" i said, before stalking out snobbishly- not that i'm snotty (AH-AH-AHCHOO!! lol)

"ok alice, i'll bite," bella called, giggling at the irony "what did you see??"

i smirked "not telling" i replied, before prancing away full speed, cackling evilly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

soo?? what do ya think??

please review or you won't get to know what alice saw either and then you will be left burning with deep, horrible curiosity!!

you know you wanna know so get reviewing damn it!!!

xx-hugz-xx


	2. Chapter 2

do i really have to do this every time??

i dont own twilight and i'm not stephanie meyer, blah blah blah you lot know the drill right??

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Pixie's Dream- chapter two**

Alice's P.O.V

I felt so wonderously evil, leaving them all burning with curiousity, but I felt like I was going to EXPLODE!! with excitement!

I could hardly hold it in, so much so, that I just wanted to SCREAM!!

And it was so hard to keep my thoughts from Mr. I'm Listening To Your Mind.

Grr, even I was getting sick of "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world..."

"Alice!! Will you please just tell us what you saw?" Bella whinned as she burst into my room, where I sat waiting for her.

"Okay, okay! Stop badgering me!" I said in my best irritated voice, while in actual fact I was relieved that I wouldn't have to keep my mouth shut much longer.

"Gather everyone into the sitting room, in five minutes okay?" I said

Bella grinned and hurried out the room, only to trip down the staircase.

I watched from my doorway as Edward cradled his flaming faced love, and carry her downstairs.

That girl, who was of couse my best friend, besides Rosalie, would surely be the death of herself, if we didn't do the job for her.

...

Three long and painful minutes later, I decided I couldn't wait any longer, nor keep them waiting down there, so I danced into the sitting room, where they all sat, staring anxiously at me.

I grinned. They glared.

I decided that with the moment so close, I could stretch it out a little longer.

I sighed dramatically, reverting back to my old method of screaming the alphabet in my head, and collapsed onto a comfy armchair, closing my eyes.

I cackled at the thought of making Edward endure more of the alphabet.

I bet he wished he could kill the person that invented it.

I got another vision- the whole lot of them pouncing on me, even Bella, who ended up in hospital because Emmett broke her arm, so my eyes sprang open, just as Emmett shifted slightly from where he was sitting.

"NO!" Edward yelled, obviously having seen what I was letting him see.

"If you jump on me, Bella gets her arm broken, even if she doesn't jump on me too, and it will be all your fault Emmett" I explained.

Emmett groaned, Bella blushed and Edward growled at something Emmett was thinking- probably that it was worth Bella getting hurt, if they got the info outta me, but I wasn't that easy.

I smirked as I lay back into the chair again.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!!" My eyes flashed open and I stared at Rosalie in astonishment.

I soooo did not see that coming.

Rosalie always tried to act like she didn't care or that she wasn't curious, but that outburst totally blew that out the door, didn't it?

"Okay, calm down," I said, looking pointedly at Jasper "I'll tell you now. You see, I forsaw Charlie going out of town for a conferance right?" I began

They nodded slowly, a slight grin on Bella's face.

"He allows Bella to stay here," I smile when Bella 'YAHOO's loudly " So Bella will be our little guest and we will be taking care of her"

"When are we not?" Emmett teases

"Shut-up" Bella grumbles, hiding her face into Edward's shirt

"That doesn't sound any differant to any other day Alice. Bella almost pratically lives here anyway" Jasper said

"Were you just trying to drive us crazy? Because it most certainly worked" Edward muttered, as he stroked Bella's brunette hair absent-mindly

"Will you let me finish?" I growled, not feining my annoyance this time

They nod quickly.

"Okay, well you see...the three weeks Bella is with us...well lets just say it involves Truth or Dare, Shopping, Battle of the Sexes, Pillow Fights and chewing gum" I grinned slyly

"Huh?" was the look I recieved from them

"Please Alice! Not shopping!" Bella groaned, once she got it

"I'm not so sure about those pillow fights...You lot are pretty wild, you might knock out Bella in a single blow" Edward said, eyeing her with worried eyes

"Battle of th Sexes, eh? You girlies will soooo loose!" Emmett chuckled

"I like Truth or Dare" Jasper grinned, and I caught glimses of the all the nortorius things he would get us all to do.

I grimaced when I caught sight of Emmett with a banana...soo not going there!

"That chewing gum better not find its way into my hair Alice, or I will hold you personally responsible" Rosalie scowled darkly

I rolled my eyes. "Are you lot ready for a ton of fun, or what"

Bella leads the yelling with another loud, 'YAHOO!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

okay so i've FINALLY updated...you guys wont kill me now right??

except you might kill me cause it's really short...SORRY!! but you guys know what she saw though right?

the real fun begins in the next chappie, i promise!!

sorry for making you wait, i promise to try and keep them coming at a steady pace...PROMISE!!

REVIEW!! or you dont EVER get anymore!!

torture i know, so you'll just have to review!

xx-hugz-xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey my homie gees on the East side...or is it the West side?

I don't give a damn to be honest because we are not here to debate the workings of a gangsters mind or their whereabouts so┘on with what we are really here for, yes??

I'M NOT STEPHANIE MEYER AND I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT┘but you guys won't rub it in, will you? Because then I will have to BITE YOU!!

And you know I will

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Pixie's Dream- chapter three

**How did I miss that??**

Alice's P.O.V

I was practically bursting when Edward, Bella and I waited for Charlie to return home from his long day at work.

The fun was so close, I could nearly smell it- or maybe that was just Bella- her being all sweet and yummy smelling...

Edward looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes, stopping him from asking if I was hungry.

I am allowed to say Bella smells yum, even if I'm not hungry...because...well...because she does!!

Edward was smirking, enjoying himself as he listened to me loose it.

I had waaaaay too much excitement and not enough things to do, to sooth it- my closet could only hold so many clothes and everyone else's was over flowing as well...especially Bella's- she was so fun to buy for...

Bella seemed to panic when I suddenly squealed aloud, while Edward groaned.

"Oh no, what now?" Bella asked warily

I just grinned, so Edward answered for me "Alice sees a new sale on at Rose Mare's- she's going to drag you there and suffocate you in silk and lace"

I glared at him "Silk, yes but lace is sooo not Bella's thing...unless...heeeeey...now there's an idea...thanks Edward!" I beamed, pecking him on the cheek, while I danced into the Swan's living room

"Oh Edward- what now?" Bella groaned

But Edward was too embarrassed to reply, because he saw what I saw.

His precious, innocent little Bella Swan in lacy black underwear.

Hahahahaha I was sooo evil, was I not?

I came back into the kitchen when I saw Charlie rocking up- he was five minutes away and I enjoyed torturing Edward- it eased some of the excitement.

"So Bella- I was wondering- will you come lingerie shopping with me?"

Bella, as I knew would happen, blushed crimson.

God, this girl was such a virgin!!

I tried to keep my face composed as I waited for her to answer.

"Um...sure Alice...if you want, but um...wouldn't it be smarter to take Rosalie? I'm sure she understands it better" Bella mumbled

I sighed "Are you not a girl Bella? Do you not wear underwear?"

"W-what? Of course I d-do!"

"Well then?" I pressed

Bella looked down and Edward glared daggers at me.

'Bella is my best friend and soon to be sister- she would get treated like everybody else' I thought matter-of-factly

Edward just rolled his eyes but I knew he was just drooling at the thought of Bella and lacy underwear, even though he' never admit it, in a million gazillion years.

He glared at me at that, but I smirked smugly- he knew I was right.

It was then that Charlie drove up and parked in the driveway.

I danced to the door, to meet him, Bella and Edward close behind.

"CHARLIE!!"I screamed

The aging man looked at me in alarm.

"Don't worry, she's had one too many cups of coffee" Edward said, staring at me warningly

I tried to tame myself down, just in case Charlie changed his mind about letting Bella stay with us-well before he had even made up his mind to begin with.

"So Charlie, anything interesting happen at work today?"I asked

"Erm.."Charlie replied, still in shock "Not really. Oh! Thanks for reminding me Alice" he said, while I grinned, before he rounded on his daughter "Bella honey, would you like to come to Dallas with me this week? I have a conference to attend"

"Not really dad- can't I just stay with the Cullen's?" Bella asked

"Well- how would your parents feel about that?" Charlie asked, looking at Edward and me, his face wary

"I think they'd be fine with it- I could ring them if you like?" I suggested, even though I had already given Esme and Carlisle the heads up

It was good to play along with these things.

"That's okay. I can give them a call" Charlie said, leaving us alone as he left to find the phone which was in his room

"Can I tell him the phone is in his room? We'll be outta here sooo much faster!" I whispered softly to my comrades

"I'll get it" Bella said, and left us too

"Please be sensible this week Alice, or Charlie will never trust us with Bella again" Edward said sternly

I snorted while I rolled my eyes "Sorry Edward, but you're 'sensible' enough for all of us put together, ten times over! So no, sorry, I can't do that. Anyway, Bella will be fine"

Edward looked at me unsurely, but we were joined by a disgruntled Bella and a satisfied Charlie. I frowned. What had I missed?

"All you girls will be staying here, with Esme, and then you, Edward, will be staying with your brothers and Carlisle back at your place" Charlie explained

I gawped at him.

I had sooo not seen that!

How did I not see that??

Edward was smirking at me smugly and I saw him, in the very near future, cutting up my newest clothes because...oh...I forgot to tell him that I 'accidentally' dented his precious car a few weeks ago.

It wasn't my fault...Jasper was looking especially...lovely...

ANYWAY!!

"Well that's fine I guess..." I shrugged

"Well I've got to go see Billy and let him know I won't be here, say hi to Esme for me. Bye kids" Charlie called, before he was off again

Bella was confused as to why I looking so scary as I glared glaciers at Edward, while he sent off waves of smugness. Of course, neither of us explained.

I cannot believe I missed this part of the deal...Grr

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So did you guys like it??

I hope so 'cause if you don't mind me saying, it wasn't half bad right?

Newayz please please review because I just love them sooo much!!

xx-hugz-xx


	4. Chapter 4

I dont want to have to bite you guys...

partly cause it will be hard to find you...

but I will get you if you dont...

well to be honest I'm not sure why I'm threatening you guys...

I think I'm confused...

ON WITH THE SHOW THEN!!

-im not stephanie meyer and dont own nothing...

BTW HAS ANYONE FOUND THE official Twilight trailer YET??

i cant tell if what ive found is the offical one or not...anyways yeah

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Pixie's Dream- chapter four

**Battle of the Sexes-part 1**

Bella's P.O.V

Alice was STILL fuming that us girls were stuck at my house.

She says it's because I don't have foxtel but I'm pretty sure it's because she didn't see it coming...

Of course Alice Almighty would never admit an easy defeat, so now she's planning revenge and guess what?

As usual, little Bella Swan (me) was the bait.

Esme wasn't anywhere to be seen so I presumed she wouldn't turn up until the trouble had ceased fire...

I get the feeling that that won't be for a while...

"Bella? Are you listening to the plan or what?" Alice said briskly, snapping her fingers in my face

I shook my head "I don't believe I am Alice. Do you think that's maybe because I don't want to?"

"Ooh Bella gave you attitude Alice" Rosalie snickered

"Bella don't be silly. This is going to be fun and you wanted to have fun, did you not?" Alice replied

I nodded "Sure but I don't think being live bait is FUN Alice"

"Well technically, none of us could be LIVE bait, now could we?" Alice smirked

I rolled my eyes.

Stupid vampire technicalities.

"So, as I was saying, us girls are going to challenge those nasty boys with a little thing I like to call 'Battle of the Sexes'. Bella is going to convince them to do it" Alice said

"And how is that?" I asked

"Simply by bruising their male ego" Rosailie replied as if it were obvious

"Why can't you two do it?" I asked, slightly horrified

"Because...well it's funnier to I Kissed a Cullen Boy's faithful readers" Alice shrugged

"Duh" Rosalie snorted

I rolled my eyes.

Now I had to be mean...BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE!!

"Don't worry faithfuls, I forsee Bella forgiving you..." Alice said with a mysterious voice

(sorry guys...I went a little off track huh?)

"Well what are you doing still sitting here Bella? Hop to it" Rosalie commanded

"But don't actually hop. I can't have you with a broken ankle" Alice said quickly

I scowled at her before hopping (but not literally) into my truck, and headed for the Cullens place.

Edward was already waiting for me on the porch, a huge cheeky grin on his face.

He couldn't possibly know what I'm about to do...could he?

"I know Alice well enough to know she's planning revenge" Edward said, replying to the confusion pasted on my face.

"Oh" was all I could say

"BELLA!" Emmett and Jasper yelled, bounding towards her form out of nowhere.

"Uh...hi?" I said unsurely as they both came to an abrupt stop in front of me

I instinctively took a step back as Edward growled warningly at them.

The two grinned but stepped back to give me some space.

"So? What revenge has Alice planned?" Jasper asked knowingly

"We knew you'd be on our side Bella" Emmett boomed proudly

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"I don't think Alice would allow Bella to bat for us brothers" Edward said, looking at me with a smirk

"What?!" Emmett yelled in horror

"No!" Jasper gasped, just as horrified

"Yes?" I sqeaked, cowering away from them

"NO! BELLA! How could you?" Emmett said

"She's the enemy! Don't talk to her Emmett!" Jasper said loudly, shunning me as he spoke

Emmett followed suit and the were shunning me as they muttered profanities.

I guess I didn't really need to initiate the game- they did it themselves.

"Let the games begin then, yes Bella?" Edward said, still smirking

Before I could reply, Edward kissed my nose and disappeared with his brothers into their 'fort'

Quickly recovering, I realised I was enemy grounds and bolted for my car.

It was only when I got home that I realised something.

With Edward on the other team...

THERE WOULD BE NO MAKING OUT FOR ME!!

Nooooooo...!!

I was fuming, even more than Alice had.

This was sooo unfair and I bet that was why Edward had been smirking.

Dammit!

"Alice?" I called, as I entered my living room

Alice looked up, the excitement at what I was going to say was clear.

"This is war!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

YAH!! finally the next chapter right?

WARNING!! WAR IS NOT GOOD FOR ANYONE...

unless they're Battle of the Sexes wars...

PLEASE review!!

And I shall make sure I am quicker to update!!

xx-hugz-xx


	5. Chapter 5

I won't waste time here...

I don't own nothing!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Pixie's Dream- chapter five

**Battle of the Sexes-part 2**

Alice's P.O.V

I was so happy that Bella was finally participating fully, but this was...well...scary.

"...We need to make them scream for their mummies...well Esme...I want to see them sobb and cry and feel PAIN!! I want to see some broken men! Is this getting through to you? Because I don't think it is..." Bella was giving us a pep talk.

"Hold it there soilder. We get it. Broken men. Okay, now can we move on to how we're going to break them?" I asked

Bella blushed.

"Um...yeah, of course. Sorry, I just got a little carried away"

"A little?" Rosalie snorted

Bella blushed more and looked at her feet.

I glared at Rosalie warningly- I needed Bella to be fully focused on the task at hand!

"I mean, your enthusiasm is great Bella" Rosalie said quickly

"Okay what I think we should do is...challenge those nasty boys to a duel!" I exclaimed

"A duel?" Rosalie asked skepically

"A duel" I repeated

"Why not just Truth or Dare?" Bella asked

"Because...well because a duel sounded more Harry Potter-ish okay?!" I said defensively

"But we're not Harry Potter-ish Alice" Bella said, looking at me as if I needed serious help

"Just leave her Bella, she's been watching waaaay too many movies" Rosalie muttered under her breath.

I threw a cushion at her. badly messing up her hair.

"You little...RAT!" Rosalie yelled, coming after me with a pillow pulled out of no where

"WAIT! The pillow fight scenes were not meant to start yet, were they Alice?" Bella said quickly, saving my butt

"No...no they wern't Bella, thankyou for reminding me" I replied

Rosalie growled "Fine, I can wait 'til then. And trust me Alice, I won't forget"

"I know Rose...I know" I sighed sadly, already having seen the vision.

Bella gave me a sympathetic look.

"Okay...so moving on...," I started slowly

"I forgot what we were doing" Bella said

"We were deciding what to do" Rosalie said helpfully

"Well I still think Truth or Dare" Bella shrugged

"Yeah. I agree with Bella" Rosalie said, so that the two looked at me.

I sighed "Well maybe we could have the duel another time?"

"Oh Alice" Rosalie groaned

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

this is not my best chapter...really short i know...

promise to make it up to you in the next one!...

this chapter was soooo lame!!

dont worry about reviewing kk

btw thanx for the support!!

sorry!

xx-hugz-xx


	6. Chapter 6

no time wasting...

I don't own nothing!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Pixie's Dream- chapter six

jasper- normal

_emmett- italic_

**edward- bold**

**Battle of the Sexes-part 3**

Jasper's P.O.V

I was scared.

Very scared.

Do you know how scared I am?

SCARED!!

You wanna know why??

Because my two brothers, Edward and Emmett are SCARED SHITLESS!

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Which made me scared.

Now why are my brothers scared?

Because they think the girls are going to win...

And Edward thinks Bella is gonna hurt and die...

But mainly they think they're gonna get their asses kicked...

By a bunch of girls...

Which they will...

OH GOD!

I just realised something...

That includes ME!!

ALICE!! SAVE ME!

wjfijreivnheiprjhbikrjtmnh...

_Emmett here. Hi homie gees on the West Side. _

_Jasper just ran away to see if the girls will let him on their team..._

_Which they won't..._

_AND WE ARE NOT SCARED SHITLESS!_

_We're just a little concerned..._

_THATS IT!!_

**YEAH! You tell 'em Emmett! Btw this is Edward.**

**Like Emmett said, we are NOT scared! Got it??**

Okay Im back now.

Don't worry, you wont be hearing from my brothers no more.

True the girls wouldn't take me on their team...but I'll live...hopefully

_Technically your not alive anyway._

Neither are you Emmett.

_Shut-up!!_

Anyway...so now us guys have to think of a plan...

Yeah right.

I think...

Uh Oh

The girls are walking up the drive, and they're grinning.

Not a good sign.

Edward cant decipher whats on their mind.

Oh shit-acki mushrooms...

"We propose a game" Rosalie smirked

"Of pure talent and imagination" Alice beamed

"We call it...TRUTH or DARE" Bella cackled evilly

"Oh God...what have you two done to my Bella?? Sh-she just cackled!" Edward groaned in horror

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...you're doomed Edward Cullen!" Bella cackled again

"Nooooo..." Edward screamed

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

really short AGAIN...

the real fun begins next chappie kk

PROMISE!!

sorry!

xx-hugz-xx


	7. Chapter 7

heyy!

I don't own nothing!

lets get into it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Pixie's Dream- chapter seven

**truth or dare**

no one's p.o.v

The games had begun.

The tension was clear.

On the left side were the girls and on the right side were the boys.

The war was going to be, no doubt, painful.

"So who starts?" Bella asked, not taking her crazed eyes off Edward

"OMC! Save me! Bella's mad!" Edward whimpered from the corner

"It's your own fault. You're the one that's done it to her, not me" Alice scolded

"And how's that eh?" Emmett challenged on the behalf of his scaredy cat brother

"He teased her. They're on two differant teams, so obviously they can't kiss, or even touch. Although it doesn't seem as if you two even care" Rosalie explained

Emmett looked sad "Aww Rose. Don't be like that"

Rosalie shrugged

"Is that true Bella?" Edward asked

"No freaking duh Edward" Bella replied

Emmett chuckled at her choice of words.

"Can we start this bloody game?? We have other things we could be doing" Alice barked

"Okay. Since you're so eager Alice. Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked with a smirk

"W-what?? Oh. Um. Tru...Dare" she replied "I'll never live it down if I take truth"

Emmett's smirk widened. "Okay Alice. I dare you to go up to Mike Newton, give him a lap dance and a big, long kiss"

"WHAT??" Jasper yelled

"NO!! Emmett I hate you!" Alice screamed "How did I not see this?"

"Aww. I love you too Alice" Emmett grinned

"Shall we go find Mike then?" Rosalie snickered

"You're meant to be on my team Rose" Alice growled

"I am. But this is a pretty funny dare. It would've been funnier if Bella was doing it though" She replied

Bella blushed.

"Oh. I'm not implying anything Bella. It's just that we all know how much Mike likes you" Rosalie said quickly

Bella nodded, still staring at the floor.

"Well I s'pose I should get to it then. Bella? Would you like to escort me to my doom?" Alice asked mournfully

Bella smiled, wrapping her arm arouund the little pixie. As the two went to walk out, Edward snapped a picture of them, pulling the camera out of nowhere.

Bella looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Edward asked "It was a kodak moment ok?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him but smiled all the same.

When they reached Mike's house, Alice was pleased to announce that he was home alone.

Bella decided to wait in the car, being able to see it just fine without getting in the way of the show.

Alice swallowed hard and made her way to the front door.

Mike opened it and looked at her in suprise.

She pulled him the shirt, and dragged him to a bench conviently placed in the front yard.

He sat and it was then that she started her 'thang'.

By the end of it, he was drooling, and anyone passing by could tell he was verrrrrry 'excited'

Poor Alice.

She kissed him, long and hard, leaving Bella to feel green and nauseas.

Believeing she was done, Alice bolted for the door of her yellow porche and stepped on the accelorater and sped away.

When they reached home, Alice didn't wait and disappeared into the house.

When Bella got inside, she looked at the rest of the Cullens, waitinig in the livingroom.

Edward was twirling his camera around on his finger, a huge smirk on his face.

"Where did Alice go?" Bella asked

"To clean her mouth out" Rosalie replied

"Oh" Bella said understandingly

Finally, Alice decended down the stairs, a look of pure revenge on her face.

"Bella? Truth or Dare?" She asked

"Huh? What? You're not meant to ask me Alice! I'm on your team!!" Bella exclaimed

"Oh I know Bella. But I'm stopping Edward from making the worst mistake of his life" She replied. before turning to Edward "I see the furture remember??"

Edward swore loudly, but quickly apoligised to Bella.

Bella was confused.

Everyone was confused.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooh!! CLIFFY!! what was Edward planning? You'll just have to wait and see!!

heyy guys

thanks sooo much for all the reviews and the support aye, with all my stories!

**A special little hello to Mandy (a.k.a Twilight5432) now ur famous! whooo! now wheres my cookie?? lmao**

um yeah so please review!!

i'll always love you for it!!

xx-hugz-xx


	8. Chapter 8

heyy!

I don't own nothing!

lets get into it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Pixie's Dream- chapter EIGHT

**truth or dare cont.**

Edward's p.o.v

SHIT! How could I be sooooo STUPID!!

Poor Bella. She has no idea.

In fact...

I HAVE NO IDEA!!

I really wish Alice would sing something else in her head, rather than that damn song 'I Kissed a Girl' (A/N i actually LOVE that song lol)

I mean come on.

Is she trying to tell me that she is indeed lesbian?? (A/N anyone who likes that song is not lesbian, edward is just being a typical bro kk)

Okay, scratch that. I'm getting off track.

So anyway, Bella is anxious as to what is going to be done to her and Alice is glaring at me.

"Look Alice...lets make a deal. I won't post your kiss fest on myspace, if you leave Bella alone" I said reasonably

"No deal. I will leave Bella alone if you give me the photos" Alice smirked

Shit.

I'm so glad Bella can't read my mind and hear the horrible words that I say.

So I scowled at Alice and she grinned triumphantly.

"Just give me the photos Edward. That's all there is to it" she coaxed

I was torn.

"Don't give in mate. It's not worth it!" Emmett said

I suddenly felt confident and rebellious.

I glanced at Japser.

He shrugged. "_This is my revenge on Alice for not letting me come on her team" _He thought

I looked at Alice and grinned. Her face fell. She knew what was coming.

"No Deal"

"Edward! Do I mean nothing to you?" Bella groaned

"You mean the world to me Bella. But like you said. This is war" I shrugged

She pouted and looked away.

"Fine. You want war? Well you've got it" Alice hissed.

I couldn't help but gulp, but it made me feel better that Emmett and Jasper did too.

"Bella? Truth or Dare?" Alice asked savagly

"Erm...um...Truth" Bella replied with a sqeak

"Dare it is" Alice smirked

"What??" Bella screamed

"Alice that's cheating!! She said Truth" I said loudly

"Oh sorry. Did I forget to mention it's opposite day, as of now?" Alice smiled sweetly

"No it isn't!" Emmett said

"Check your calendar" Alice shrugged

"We dont have any...you're the only one who bothers to get one" Jasper said

"Hmm...what a shame for you then?" Alice said evilly

"Ok ok. Lets just get this over with. What do you want me to do Alice?" Bella sighed

"You dont have to do this Bella" I said

"Yes I do. I cant fight with my team member, now can I?" she replied bravely

"You're a smart little girl Bella," Alice said, patting the girl on her head. "Your dare is to set up a kissing booth at school and kiss every single person that wants you to"

Bella couldn't have gone anymore red.

She looked like she was going to cry.

"How could you do that to Bella? I thought she was your best friend" I hissed

Alice looked ashamed but the rules were, once you were set a dare it couldn't be taken back.

"I'm sorry Bella. I took it too far" Alice mumbled

"N-no. It's um...it's okay Alice" Bella replied, forcing a smile, before she hurried up the stairs to my room, mumbling something about needing the toilet.

I was going to kill Alice and make her regret the day she was born.

True, I couldn't dare her to do anything as she had already had her turn, but her time will come. And that's a promise I WILL keep.

When Bella came back down, Alice, having some sort of moral, decided to change the dare.

"Okay so I cant take the dare back but I can change it a little. You only have to kiss five people for five seconds. Okay?" Alice said

Bella nodded. "Thanks Alice"

I still didn't like the dare. Unless...

I quickly changed my mind before Alice saw anything.

Hmm...I'm going to buy some whipped cream. Ugh.

"Um...why are you going to the shop to buy Whipped Cream?" Alice frowned

I shrugged.

I couldn't wait for school to start.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WHoooo! another cliffy!! what has Edward got planned this time??

thanks for the support guys!!

please read and review!! hope you likey!!

xx-hugz-xx


	9. Chapter 9

heyy!

I don't own nothing!

lets get into it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Pixie's Dream- chapter EIGHT

**truth or dare cont.**

Bella's P.O.V

I was sooo mad!!

Not only did I have to kiss five idiotic boys, I had the sneaky suspicion that Edward didn't care!!

When he came to pick me up, accompanied by Alice and Japser, he was unpreturbed by anything.

"Looking forward to school today Bella?" He asked

I gawked at him.

"You're not serious are you? Were you deaf yesterday?" I asked

"Silly Bella. I have better hearing than you remember? And of course I was there yesterday" He replied

I spun around to look at Alice.

"Is he going to do something I don't know about?"

Alice shrugged. "I can't see him doing anything Bella. I don't get this either. The point of this whole dare was to make him mad"

I was glad that someone else was just as confused as I, and it wasn't some stupid human thing.

Then I noticed Jasper smirking, and i glared at him through narrowed eyes. When Alice glanced at him, his expression was innocent. Something was up.

"Alice! Get me out of this car! I'm scared!" I yelled, filling the car with my scream

Alice yanked me into the backseat, and before I knew it, we were on the road, rolling and rolling, Alice using herself as my steel cage of protection.

"MY CAR!!" we heard Edward bellow as his volvo came to a screeching halt.

"Oops. Lets go Bella. We're nearly at school" Alice said quickly, picking me up again, and running at the speed of light towards the school.

Edward and Jasper stopped near us when we got to school, Edward seething. In front of so many humans though, he could do nothing. I do wonder why everyone was crowded around here...and why people were smiling and winking at me.

"Come on Bella. Rosalie and Emmett already set up the booth" Jasper said, leading me away.

"Don't leave me!" Alice squeaked, hurrying after us

OMG. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG.

The scene in front of me was definetly something I never wanted to see in my life.

The kissing booth was set up alright and in big letters was the title- "BELLA"S SNOGFEST PARTY!"

Oh dear GOD!!

"Pretty don't you think?" Rosalie said, admiring her work

The worst part of all was that a line was already queing, from the booth, all the way back to the carpark. It explains the hoards of people...and the smiling and the winking...HELP ME!!

"Ready to pucker up Bella?" Emmett grinned

I scowled. He better watch himself because just wait. Just wait until I'm a vampire!!

"It's only five of them though, remember?" I said, slightly paniced, as i looked around at them all, hoping they hadn't forgotten the change

"We know Bella. And we're going to enjoy every five of them" Emmett cackled

Then I realised there was only four sets of golden eyes around me. Where was my favourite pair?

"Coming through!!" A melodic voice yelled

and speaking of the devil...

And then I found myself alone in a crowd of boys. Where did the others go?

WHAT IN NAMES OF CARLISLE WAS GOING ON??

I heard screams and splutters sound from somewhere in the distance, and a distinct shreik from Rosalie.

Oh no. What was happening? Where was Edward??

And then he appeared at my side.

"Ready to kiss away?" He asked

I couldn't even answer because he put me in my place at the booth. But then he stood beside me.

"I'd like to see who's still brave enough to kiss you when I'm standing here" He said

And suddenly the long line turned into a row of four people. Mike, Tyler, a random senior whom i'd never met and a guy that looked too old to be in highschool. Ugh.

"Hey Bella" Mike grinned, oblivious to Edward's glares

He puckered up.

I grimace and leaned towards him.

Ewwwww.

Our lips met for exactly half a second before...

SQUIIIRRRRRRRRT!

I opened my eyes, glad for a distarction, and laughed loudly.

Mike's face was a vision of whipped cream. Bahahahahahahaha...

He was pissed, and stormed away.

YES!

Then Tyler rocked up, grinning widely.

I nearly groaned.

But he exact same thing happened. Our lips met for only half a second, before he ws covered in whipped cream.

I glanced at Edward but he looked as he hadn't moved an inch.

The third and fourth guy got the same treatment.

"My turn" Edward said with a grin bigger than America.

and his kiss lasted forever, that is, until someone ripped me away from him.

"I am going to kill you Edward!!"

I looked around and laughed loudly.

Rosalie and Alice were coated from head to foot in whipped cream, and they were not happy.

Apparantly, for Edward's plan to go ahead, he had to get Jasper and Emmett to hold Rosalie and Alice down and if they moved, they were to be squirted with whipped cream. I can tell you now, they were a vision.

"You can laugh all you want boys, but this isn't over yet!" Alice snapped

And with that, the two of them dragged me away to get cleaned up.

I tried not to laugh, but it was tough, especially when Alice had to blow into a tissue to get the cream out, and Rosalie roared about how her hair was a MESS!

"Those boys are REALLY going down now" Rosalie hissed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

okay i dont really like this chappie...it didnt work out quite as well as i planned but yeah, what can ya do?

dont worry, it'll get better i promise!

thanks for the support guys!!

please read and review!!

xx-hugz-xx


End file.
